Strawberries
by makinlovetomyvibes
Summary: Penryn gets excited - which can only excite Raffe even more. One-shot set after EoD. Raffryn smut from Raffe's POV.
When I walked into the living room, I found her asleep on the couch. Penryn wasn't an attractive sleeper. Her hair was sticking out in all directions and her mouth was hanging open. Yet, I was still disappointed that that face wasn't awake to greet me after the long day.

I looked at the plastic container of red fruit in my hand. Strawberries. I doubted that they were 100% real. They were probably just dyed to look like that but I knew that Penryn would appreciate them just the same. She has been searching the marketplace for fruit since the day it began and I wanted to surprise her when I got home. But I guess that would have to wait judging by her stupor on the couch.

I went ahead and put them in the fridge and tried to go about my business. I took a shower, abandoning the stupid shirt that Penryn made me wear - it was more of a nuisance to me than it was helpful. Humans were going to stare at me whether or not my torso was bare. I still had enormous demon wings protruding from my back.

I couldn't focus tonight and Penryn being asleep wasn't helping. All I wanted to do was spend time with her, preferably with no one else around.

An hour later, I found myself sitting in the chair adjacent to the couch looking at her. I looked away when I realized I was doing it but my eyes kept drifting back to her. I could wake her up, but how mad will she be if I do? It was almost six; she needed to wake up anyways. Besides, persuading her to calm down is always an easy feat for me.

"Penryn, it's just me." I murmured as I woke her. I didn't want her to think I was someone else and pull a knife on me, no matter how entertaining that always was.

She woke up with a start, just like she always does, her eyes frantic for a split second. She calmed down quickly and even smiled when she saw me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wasn't sure if she was trying to pull me down or if she wanted me to pull her up, but I opted for the latter.

Her feet didn't touch the ground for a moment as I lifted her by her hips and crushed her body against mine. Her shrill shriek of laughter reminded me why I was here, why I stayed to be with her. We stayed embraced in each others arms for a moment; I wasn't going to make a move until she did and I was content like this. She tilted her head up and kissed me. It was an innocent enough kiss, but the way that she bit her lip afterwards excited me. The way that her lip turned a deep shade of red before returning to its original color reminded me of the fruit that was in the other room.

I didn't know it was possible, but I was getting high off of seeing Penryn happy. And I wasn't going to stop here.

"I have a surprise for you." I said, trying to keep a straight face. She looked at me uncertain.

"The last time you had a 'surprise' all I got was a hangover." She said. I laughed at the memory of Penryn drunk but shook my head.

"No, this is a good surprise."

"How good?" She challenged. Her hands slid down from my neck, down my front, and stopped at my waist. She was making it hard to focus on anything else but her right now.

"Probably not that good." I said, smirking at her. I pressed a quick kiss to her forehead before releasing her. The confused look on her face almost made me laugh again.

I led her into the kitchen. She immediately lifted herself onto the counter, perching at the perfect height for her thighs to squeeze my hips if I were to insert myself between her legs. I tried to shove that image out of my mind long enough to perform the simple task of opening the fridge door.

"Your surprise is in the fridge? I knew you were just trying to get me drunk." Penryn said with a giggle on the edge of her voice. She might as well have been drunk with how bubbly she was being tonight.

Her eyes lit up when I pulled the berries out. And to my dismay, she slid down from the counter. She slowly took the container in her hands and looked up at me.

"Are these for real? Where did you find strawberries?" She asked as she opened it.

"The marketplace." I answered as I leaned against the wall. She gave me a grin.

"Hang on a minute and then I'll hug you." She said grabbing a fairly large berry and quickly rinsing it off under the faucet. She didn't bother putting the rest back before taking a bite.

I couldn't help the fanasties that immediately came to my mind. The way her lips closed around the fruit reminded me of what I'd rather her lips be around right now. She made a delicious noise of joy- pleasure? -and it did nothing but turn me on even more. I was going to let her have a moment but as soon as it was over, I was going to want more than a hug.

I casually put the rest of the strawberries up before she could worry about it.

As she hugged me, I lifted her up onto the counter again and started kissing her. Our lips met in sloppy unison, tongues and teeth colliding. She tasted amazing. Her slender arms wrapped arounder my lower back and she pulled me closer to her. Finally, her thighs were around my waist and friction was growing between us.

She smiled against me when I slipped one of the straps of her tank top off of her shoulder, exposing her breast. She moved her hips restlessly against mine when I caressed her nipple and grabbed her breasts. Her fingernails dug into my back when I started kissing her neck. And she gripped my hair when I moaned in her ear.

"Raffe." She moaned as I kissed her now-completely-bare chest. "Are we going to do this right here?"

"I was planning on it." I murmured against her skin. I kissed her briefly on the lips before pulling away to speak. "Will that be a problem?"

She laughed a little and shook her head. Her legs wrapped themselves around my waist, her feet hooking together behind my ass.

"So you wouldn't mind if I just-" I said as I slid my fingers into the waist band of her shorts and underwear. She clung to me like a monkey for the second it took for me to get her clothes out from under her.

And now she was naked and she somehow wanted me as badly as I wanted her. My jeans quickly found themselves on the floor with the rest of our clothing. And soon after, a condom found itself added to the equation.

And then I was inside of her. This wasn't the first time and it definitely wasn't the last and I was grateful. The counter provided the perfect angle to pleasure both of us. The dying light of dusk offered the perfect mood. But I wasn't thinking about any of this.

I savored the feeling of our skin mingling for the never-last time. I savored the feeling of her hands on me and vice-versa. She rocked her body against mine threatening to break my rhythm but it only made it better. I tried to memorize the sound of her saying my name, and the sounds she made when I hit just the right spot. I knew it was all in vain though. In the morning, I wouldn't be able to remember anything but how great it felt.

I didn't know how long we lasted, but we climaxed together. Penryn, biting my shoulder and her insides tensing around me when I couldn't take it anymore, was the best thing that had happened to me in a long, long time. She collapsed against my chest as soon as her heart beat slowed and I wrapped my arms around her.

We stayed like that for a bit. I wasn't going to complain. I just enjoyed being next to her.

"I love you." She said after awhile. Her voice sounded tired but happy.

I took in the smell of her hair- strawberries? I smiled and exhaled what could have been a laugh if I wasn't so tired.

"I love you back."

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. And my apologies for any typos I missed. I don't have a computer to write on anymore so I'm stuck typing on my phone. Anyway, I'm still not confident in writing smut so any tips/constructive criticism that's given is greatly appreciated :)


End file.
